Da Bang
by Ryuu of Aqua and Shadows
Summary: The sequal to Da Boom. The Griffins go back to Old Quohog and... Well, you'll have to read it to find out what happens! Part 3 is up, finally, YAY!
1. Part 1 After New Quohog

Da Bang  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy.... But I do own this story, so for this period of time I will be in control... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Ahem, Enjoy....  
  
Part 1: After New Quohog  
  
(Scene: The beginning of The Outer Limits) Me: Do not try to adjust your computer screen, (Shows Zombie Stewie) Me: I am typing the words correctly... Right? Am I???!!! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME???????!!!!!!!!!!! (Peter's skeleton comes) Peter: You're more annoying than Randy Newman, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET ON WITH THE SHOW ALREADY!!!!! We get paid! But, I don't mean like get it on with the tape... Me: I don't get paid for writing this, and you're not getting paid either... This is The Fatter Limits! (I stick out my tongue) Peter: HEY! (Runs over trying to punch me) (I kill him, although he's already dead) Me: Just roll the tape!  
  
(Theme song) Lois: It seems today, that all you see, is violence in movies, and sex on TV. Peter: But where are those good ol' fashioned values? All: On which we used to rely! Lucky there's a family guy, lucky there's a man who, positively can do, all the things that make us Stewie: Laugh and cry! All: He's our family guy!  
  
(Scene: Griffins are walking down the road from the end of Da Boom) Peter: Where are we gonna go now? Lois: Please, not that farmhouse with Randy Newman! (They come across that house again) Farmer: Well, y'came back. I guess y'wanna stay here, now? Chris: Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot!!!! Randy Newman: Fat man and his family, came back here to see me! Oldest boy, really likes Randy's songs! Plus he's fat just like his daaaaaaad!!!!! Peter: Oh, that's it you bastard! (Peter kills Randy) (Griffins walk away) Brian: (Sniffs the air) I smell food! (Runs in the direction that he smells it) Lois: Ok, lets follow him! (At the location) Peter: We're just back in Quohog! Stewie: Oh, finally something smart out of you, I thought that would never happen... (Flashback) Brian: The first born son will die! Peter: Oh my God, Stewie! Brian: You're first born son!!!! Peter: Oh my God, Meg! Brian: You're wife... Peter: Oh my God, Chris! (End flashback) Peter: But there's something different about it... Brian: God, such an idiot! (In Heaven) God: Yeah, REAL SMART CALLING ME AN IDIOT!!!!! (Gets out gun) Business angel: God, I think he was calling Peter an idiot but just put you're name first because he's annoyed. God: What ever... (Puts gun away) (Back on earth) Brian: It's different because...  
  
What could be the big secret? Find out in Part 2: Back in Old Quohog 


	2. Part 2 Back in Old Quohog

Part 2 – Back in Old Quohog  
  
Brian: It's different because someone rebuilt it!  
  
(Shows Old Quohog and it looks like the future)  
  
Peter: Wow, I'm impressed!  
  
Brian: Yeah, it's so futuristic now!  
  
Peter: No, I mean you really can't hold a Water Snake!  
  
(Peter's is playing with a Water Snake and keeps dropping it)  
  
Peter: (Bends over and farts) Oh, there goes my back!!!!!  
  
Lois: Then what was that farting sound?  
  
(Everyone looks at Peter)  
  
Peter: My back cracked, not my gas!  
  
Stewie: It seems I've made a poopie... (Pulls Lois' hair) Hey, HEY YOU FILTHY INFINTILE CROTCH-PHEASANT!!!! I've made a doo-doo... I wish I went on you, you red-haired wench...  
  
Lois: Oh, Stewie, you stink!  
  
Stewie: You're the one who stinks you big-nosed devil!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lois: Now where can I find a change table?  
  
(A flying change table flies over)  
  
Lois: My, this city is advanced! Peter: Hey mabey there's a flying washroom too!  
  
Lois: You're always too lazy to go....  
  
(Flashback)  
  
(Scene: Griffin living room. Peter's watching TV, Chris is drawing, and Stewie's playing with his blocks)  
  
Peter: (Holding himself... Down there... THE PART BETWEEN HIS LEGS YOU IDIOT!!!!!) Damn, I've gotta go to the washroom!  
  
(Lois comes in)  
  
Lois: Then go, Peter!  
  
(Lois walks out)  
  
Peter: Chris, go to the washroom for me.  
  
Chris: Ok, dad! (Runs to the washroom)  
  
Stewie: Oh, and I suppose you want me to take your place at your work for the rest of your life!  
  
Peter: Oh, that would be great, Stewie, thanks!  
  
Stewie: Damn!  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Peter: Hey, let's take a tour of our new city!  
  
Brian: Old city. Peter: Whatevaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
Stewie: Oh, the fat man's gay....  
  
To be continued in Part 3 – The Re-Creator...-er..... 


	3. Part 3 The Recreatorerer

Da Bang – Ch. 3

YAY! It's finally here! I just saw Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, and let me tell you, it was hilarious! Well, I guess I'll take some stuff from the movie! Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy.

Pt. 3 – The Recreator-er….-er

All of a sudden the Griffins heard a voice. "Well, if it isn't little Stewie!" the voice said. Stewie jumped out of Lois' arms and stared at the man. "Oh my God," said Stewie "why the hell are you wearing purple socks? I mean it's hideous and – Oh my God, it's Stu!"

"Who's Stu?" said Lois. "Don't you remember the movie? God, I can't believe you were even smart enough to read the script!"

"I didn't know this would be real!" said Peter. "Mom, the evil monkey is a robot now!" Chris said whimpering.

The evil robot monkey pointed at Chris while clenching his metal teeth.

"I wonder how that happened." Said Chris.

(FLASHBACK)

The evil monkey was near some lava and he fell in. "OOHHOOOOHOO-AHHHAHHHAHAHH!" he screamed. A table rose as we reveal DARTH MONKEY! "DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!" sang Peter.

"Do you mind?" said the narrator. "Sorry…" said Peter.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Come I'll make you some food." Said Stu.

"Thank you for taking us in." said Lois.

The Griffins walked into a pyramid shaped house. Little do they know that I, the writer will add a twist! MWAHAHAHAHA!

"HEY SHUT UP OUT THERE! I'LL KICK YOUR FRIGGIN' ASS! Stupid…" said Peter.

Well, that was… Odd. Well there's gonna be 2 more chapters. Pt. 4 – Danger… EVIL! And Pt. 5 – The Twist.

Please review!


End file.
